36 degrees
by Autumn88
Summary: Retour sur l'épisode 13. Introspection des sentiments de Boone par rapport à Shannon. Et je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je vous spoile.


_Série : Lost.  
Auteur : Miyuse.  
Genre : Retour sur le passage qui m'a rendue fan. POV, delirium tremens ?  
Spoilers : L'épisode douze, et juste lui.  
Couple : Boone + Shannon. dégoût  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi et je ne sais pas à qui. ;; (mais je veux bien Boone et Charlie !)_

_

* * *

_

**36 degrees**

Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en la voyant là.  
Allongée sur les rochers.  
Le sang. Le sien.  
Tout ce rouge, tout ce rouge qui l'entourait, qui la masquait, la cachait, la… découvrait.  
C'était écœurant, étourdissant !  
Grisant.  
L'air en est venu à me manquer. J'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermer tout aussi vite.  
Tik – tok. Tik – tok – tik – tok.  
Son cœur ne battait plus. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle ne verrait plus jamais le jour. Elle ne me verrait plus.  
Shannon – ma Shannon – était morte. Définitivement morte.  
–  
_« - En fait, tu es amoureux de moi, c'est ça ?  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as bu, ma parole !  
« - Je le sais… Tu m'as toujours aimée. Toujours, toujours, toujours…_  
–  
J'ai serré son corps contre le mien. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment. Est-ce que je la tenais ainsi pour m'imprégner de son odeur ? Est-ce que j'espérais qu'elle reviendrait ?  
–  
_Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi. Elle est… beaucoup trop près.  
J'ai envie de lui crier de s'éloigner. Elle se trompe, elle se trompe !  
Je sens son souffle tout contre ma peau. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.  
Arrête –  
Continue…_  
–  
En fait… En fait, je crois que j'essayais de –  
L'étouffer.  
Au cas où elle ne serait pas morte ? Indubitablement morte. Les miracles, ça arrive. Rarement, mais il y a toujours une probabilité.  
Alors, j'ai serré, serré, serré.  
« - Reviens, s'il te plait… Non… ! Ne me laisse pas… !  
Mes paroles me contredisaient-elles ou, au contraire, renforçaient-elles l'image du jeune homme désespéré par le décès de sa sœur ?  
Étrangement, je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. La mort de Shannon me désespérait. Je suffoquais presque. Il y avait comme un vide en moi. L'air se faisait rare et ne parvenait pas à combler ce néant.  
Mes mains étaient… poisseuses et collantes.  
Le sang.  
Il était chaud, il coagulait déjà.  
Pas un instant je n'ai songé à _la bête_, ou ce qui l'avait tuée. Il fallait juste que je reste à ses côtés. Mes nerfs en dépendaient.  
Tik – tik – tik.  
Où est le tok quand je fais tik ?  
Mon cœur qui bat contre son pouls à plat.  
Tu t'imagines ce que ça fait de retrouver ta moitié crevée ?  
Même si tu as pu la haïr… que tu la hais toujours sur l'instant.  
À partir du moment où tu l'as chérie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Oui, à partir de ce moment… Comment tu fais pour rester calme ?  
J'ai donc perdu ma raison… le temps d'une heure ou deux.  
Te retrouver.  
Toi.  
Pauvre traître, tu m'avais attaché ! Et elle aussi ! C'est à cause de toi.  
Par ta faute –  
Qu'elle est morte.  
Merci… Je peux ?  
Je t'ai frappé. Tout du moins, j'ai essayé. Je me suis jeté sur toi, tel un fauve, l'esprit embué, embrumé. J'était confus et mes pensées aussi. Je voulais te faire mal.  
Te rendre au centuple ce que tu m'avais – lui avais – fait.  
« - Tu l'as tuée… ! C'est de te faute ! Tu nous as attachés et elle est morte ! Elle a été… été dévorée par cette chose !  
Tu m'as regardé sans trop comprendre. Un sourire en coin ornait ton visage et tu ne parvenais pas à le cacher.  
« - De qui parles-tu ?  
J'ai cessé de te secouer mais ne t'ai pas lâché pour autant.  
« - Shannon !  
J'allais te refrapper quand je l'ai vue.  
Elle était… vivante.  
En train de rire avec les autres.  
« - C'est ce produit que tu m'as fait avalé, c'est ça !  
Tu as hoché la tête.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
Le monde tournait autour de moi. Tout allait donc pour le mieux ? –  
S'écroulait.  
« - Tu… Salaud !  
« - Alors ?  
La lueur qui brillait au fond de tes yeux me perturbait. Tu me semblais avide… de savoir. Tu voulais comprendre comment ton cobaye avait réagi, c'est ça ?  
Je t'ai expliqué les faits. Juste les faits.  
Tu ne souriais plus. Tu m'as simplement posé la question que je ne voulais pas entendre.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l'as retrouvée morte ?  
J'ai eu mal, bien sûr !  
« - Je…  
Mais alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ?  
« - Je…  
« - Comment tu te sentais ?  
J'ai eu peur.  
J'ai eu…  
_Merci… Je peux ?_  
« - Soulagé.  
Tu as relevé un sourcil.  
« - J'étais… soulagé.  
Et puis ce sourire en coin s'est remontré.  
« - Bien.  
Tu t'es levé et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux.  
Je suis encore resté assis quelque instants. Le temps d'accuser le coup. De le digérer.  
Puis je suis parti à ta suite. Shannon m'a vu et m'a rattrapé.  
Elle souriait, elle minaudait.  
« - Avec les autres, on a décidé de construire un radeau, pour partir d'ici… Tu ne voudrais pas venir nous aider ?  
« - Je préfère aller chasser.  
« - Chasser, voyez-vous ça ? J'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce que vous faîtes lorsque vous prétendez chasser ! Vous revenez toujours bredouilles !  
Voyant que je ne répondais rien, elle m'a pris par le bras.  
« - Allez, Boone, viens nous aider pour le radeau… Partons de cet endroit !  
Je me dégage légèrement.  
« - Non.  
Et me détourne.  
« - Locke, attends-moi !

** Fin.**

_Notes : Il faut regarder Lost. C'est BIEN ! Boone ! \\o/ _


End file.
